Gadget and Oliver
Gallery: Gadget Hackwrech.png|Gadget Hackwrench as Lilo Oliver.JPG|Oliver as Stitch Pearl Pureheart DIC.jpg|Pearl Pureheart as Nani Mighty Mouse DIC.jpg|Mighty Mouse as David Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Jumba Bugs-bunny-animaniacs-5.53.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Pleakley Catnip.jpg|Catnip as Grand Councilwoman Jenner.png|Jenner as Captain Gantu Mama.png|Mama Mousekewitz as Mrs. Hasagawa Timothy mouse.jpg|Timothy Q.Mouse as Moses Puloki The-Great-Mouse-Detective Olivia2.jpg 677×402 pixels 2013-09-29 17-27-17-1-.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Mertle Edmonds Rebecca Cunningham.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Rescue Lady Simba.jpg|Simba as Cobra Bubbles Lulu Caty 1.jpg|Lulu Caty as Coffee Maker Miss Bianca 1.png|Miss Bianca as Grandma Bernard 2.jpg|Bernard as Hawaiian Men Kitty 1.PNG|Kitty as The Lifeguard Kehaar.jpg|Kehaar as 1 Man Colonel Hathi.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Ice Cream Man Dongwa Miao.jpg|Dongwa Miao as Man shouts "hey knock it off" Rudolph 1.jpg|Rudolph as 1 Swimsuit Men Matthias.jpg|Matthias as Ice Cone Men Pigmon.jpg|Pigmon as Frog Five Riders.jpg|Five Riders as Trucks Men Gremlins in Gremlins.jpg|Gremlins and Critters as Saluk's Men.jpeg|Critters as Lizard Astronauts Jiminy Cricket.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Captain McShark Elena Teresa and.jpeg|Elena Teresa, Yuki-Jeanette,.jpeg|Yuki-Jeanette and Brittany as Mertle's Friends.jpeg|Brittany as Mertle's Friends Bees.jpg|Bees as Mosquitoes Hanuman.jpg|Hanuman as itself 6 Ultra Brothers as itself.jpeg|6 Ultra Brothers as itself Thomas O'Malley, Universal and Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures' Movie-Spoof of "Lilo & Stitch" Cast: * Lilo - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Stitch - Oliver (Oliver & Company) * Nani - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) * David - Mighty Mouse (Mighty Mouse) * Jumba - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Pleakley - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Cobra Bubbles - Simba (The Lion King) * Grand Councilwoman - Catnip (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) * Captain Gantu - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) * Mrs. Hasagawa - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Moses Puloki - Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) * Mertle Edmonds - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Mertle's Friends - Elena Teresa and Yuki-Jennette, Brittany and Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Hula Dancers - Mice Cermony (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers), Arthur Characters, Birds (Rio) & Mini Sloths (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) * Computer Aliens - E.T. (E.T. the Extra Terrestrial), Tinky Winky (Teletubbies), Heidi the Hippo (Meet the Feebles), Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) and Kangaroo (Dot & The Kangaroo) * Lizard Astronauts - Gremlins & Critters * Frog - Pigmon (Ultraman) * Rescue Lady - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Mosquitoes - Bees (16 Wishes) * Coffee Maker - Lulu Caty * Grandma - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Hawaiian Men - Bernard (The Rescuers) * The Lifeguard - Kitty (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) * 1 Man - Kehaar (Watership Down) * Captain McShark - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) * Ice Cream Man - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) * Man shouts "hey knock it off" - Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) * 1 Swimsuit Men - Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) * Ice Cone Men - Matthias (Redwall) * Trucks Men - Five Riders * Hanuman as itself * 6 Ultra Brothers as itself (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes: * Gadget and Oliver (2002) Part 1 - Oliver escapes from Jenner * Gadget and Oliver (2002) Part 2 - Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny's Deal * Gadget and Oliver (2002) Part 3 - "He Mele No Lilo"/Dance School * Gadget and Oliver (2002) Part 4 - Simba's Visit * Gadget and Oliver (2002) Part 5 - Bedtime * Gadget and Oliver (2002) Part 6 - Oliver at Earth/Adoption * Gadget and Oliver (2002) Part 7 - Dinner Hula * Gadget and Oliver (2002) Part 8 - New Kitten Comes Home * Gadget and Oliver (2002) Part 9 - Oliver is Elvis Presley * Gadget and Oliver (2002) Part 10 - Surfing ("Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride") * Gadget and Oliver (2002) Part 11 - A Kitten Alone/Fired * Gadget and Oliver (2002) Part 12 - Bugs Bunny Attacks * Gadget and Oliver (2002) Part 13 - Rat-to-Kitten Showdown * Gadget and Oliver (2002) Part 14 - This is My Family/Hawaii Forever * Gadget and Oliver (2002) Part 15 - End Credits Movie Used: * Lilo & Stitch (2002) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (1987) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * Looney Tunes (1938-1942) * Oliver and Company (1988) * Bambi (1942) * Pinocchio (1940) * Disney's Sing Along Songs (1986) * Kingdom Hearts (2002) * Disney's House of Mouse (2001) * Meet the Feebles (1989) * Gremlins (1984) * Critters (1986) * Teletubbies (1997) * E.T. the Extra Terrestrial (1982) * Dot and the Kangaroo (1977) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) * Arthur (1996) * Rio (2011) * Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2005) * Dumbo (1941) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) * The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse (1979) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * Kingdom Hearts 2 (2006) * Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (1987) * Robot Chicken (2006) * Ultraman (1966) * Hanuman and the Five Riders (1975) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit ! (1988) * Space Jam (1996) * Mighty Mouse's Playhouse (1955) * TaleSpin (1990) * Godzilla (1954) * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998) * Redwall (1999) * Inspector Gadget (1983) * Watership Down (1999) * The Looney Tunes Show (2011) * 16 Wishes (2010) * An American Tail (1986) * Fievel's American Tails (1992) * Lulu Caty and Friends (2009) * Dora the Explorer (2000) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * Mighty Mouse in: The Great Space Chase (1982) * Kimba the White Lion (1965) * The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (1989) * The Aristocats (1970) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * Robin Hood (1973) * Hanuman vs 7 Ultraman (1974) * The Noble War (1984) * Looney Tunes Back in Action (2003) * Ultraman Story (1984) * Space Warriors 2000 (1985) * Thunderbirds (1965) * Fireman (1973) * Star Wars (1977) * Attack of the Super Monsters (1982) * Dinosaur Catcher Born Free (1976) * The Mouse on the Mayflower (1968) * Ultraman Leo (1974) Voices: * Daveigh Chase * Chris Sanders * Tia Carrere * David Ogden Stiers * Kevin McDonald * Zoe Caldwell * Jason Scott Lee * Kevin Michael Richardson * Susan Hegarty * Amy Hill * Steve Alterman * Emily Anderson * Jack Angel * Bill Asing * Erica Beck * Bob Bergen * Steve Blum * Rodger Bumpass * Cathy Cavadini * Jennifer Darling * Alexandra Deary * John DeMita * Judi M. Durand * Greg Finly * Jeff Fischer * Valerie Flueger Veras * Jess Harnell * Aszur Hill * Barbara Harris * Daamen J. Krall * Todd Kurosawa * Chloe Looper * Mickie McGowan * Kunewa Mook * Courtney Mun * Mary Linda Phillips * Patrick Pinney * Paige Pollack * David Randolph * Noreen Reardon * Debra Rogers * Susan Silo * Kath Soucie * Melanie Spore * Doug Stone * Drew Lexi Thomas * Miranda Paige Walls * Karle Warren * Ruth Zalduondo Special Thanks: * CoolzDane5th * TheMichaelCityMaker * Princess Rapunzel * Nikkdisneylover8390 * Jiminy Cricket * Disney and Sega * Hart JuniorTHX * Tomarmstrong14 Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Chaiyo Animation Studios Category:Lilo & Stitch Movies Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Thomas O'Malley Animation Studios